


Galar gym leaders group chat (hectic)

by justanocto



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Other, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanocto/pseuds/justanocto
Summary: Raihan makes a gym leader chat. a story I will add quite a bit to if I have the time...
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! I spent some time on it!  
> Btw the nicknames are easy enough to guess so I'll leave you to be surprised. bye

***Dragon boi created the group: Galar gym leaders chat***

Dragon boi: oh god here we go again

***Dragon boi added Milo, Nessa, kabu,Bea, Ally,Opal,Gordie, Melony, Mc spikx and Leon to the chat***

Melony: I'm awfully sorry but it looks like you added Leon by accident raihan.

Leon:...

Dragon boi:...

Ally:............................................

Dragon boi: Ms Melony he is my friend...

Melony: oops sorry

Ally: sksvcsqlhaskpybsslyjsplandskpd

mc spikx:?

Bea: I think my cousin is vibrating again...

Melony: what? oh dear

Ally: no, I sneezed

Dragon boi: how

Dragon boi: this kid 

Bea: Are you kidding me? I only just got there

Dragon boi: haha nice one Bea

bea: ...

Dragon boi: umm... didn't you want Marnie to become new leader of spikemuth piers

Piers: already is

Piers: here we go I forgot...

 ***Piers added Marnie babe to the group***

Piers: Shoot don't tell anyone

Marnie: what is this place, why am I here and why is my bro being awkward

Dragon boi: oh u changed well at least I got a nice screenshot! hahahaha

* **Piers left the group***

Marnie: what is this place

Bea: group chat

Marnie: wow

Milo: :)

Nessa: now that's over, how about we meet up at some stadium. Milo, yours has grass around so that's good. how about a tournament? 

Leon: official?

Nessa: no

Leon: good for too many reasons. it's just that I can't see at all and I seem to be lost... The floor under me is neon lights... they're flashing Pink.

Opal: oh, pink? well that reminds me... welcome our new gym leader,

***Opal added fairy boy to the chat and left***

Dragon boi: well that was unceremonious

Nessa: I didn't know you could spell that!

Dragon boi: Nessa stop seriously

Fairy boy: what is this and why am I called fairy boy?

Bea: Bede? one who smashed the mural!?!

***fairy boi changed their name to Bede***

Bede: better

Bede:Anyway, what is this, where is Ms. Opal and WHY THE HELL IS THE PRE CHAMPION ON MY GYMS ROOF!?!

Leon: ah.

Bea: thought so

Ally: h-how do you get up there???

Marnie: oh god the champion has spoken

Marnie: here comes eternatus 

Marnie: definitely safest way

Marnie: I can't look

Leon: I seem to have reached ground level

Bede: Marnie you've never talked so much in your entire life

Marnie: Keep in mind that we're texting...


	2. Awkwardness with allister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allister is a baby. that's it

Dragon boi: am I the only one awake?

Allister:Hello

Dragon boi: I swear I tucked you to bed. why are you texting now? I thought you promised to sleep after I let you play Minecraft until 9 o clock.

Bea: you seriously didn't. you're joking.

Dragon boi: oh hey I thought fighting type doesn't like dark😆

Bea:Shut up Rai

Allister: I shouldn't be here should I

Bea: no

Dragon boi: hang on al is that you sneaking out the front door?

Allister: no not me

Bea: wait I'm coming

Dragon boi: thank God Bea

Dragon boi: come back here

Dragon boi: hurry Bea he's fast for a ten yr old

Allister:I'm going byeeeeeeeee

Melony: why is everyone awake? 

Melony: oh dear why is allister trying to run from home?

Dragon boi: I didn't let him play mortal Kombat

Allister: come on it's fun

Bea: WHAT!?! I didn't know he even had that to be fair

Bea: I'm there

Dragon boi: I think kabu secretly read the texts... wait what is he doing

Bea: is he... RIDING ON CENTISCORCH!?

Marnie: what did I miss...😬

Dragon boi: call someone for help

Marnie: I tried the champion but apparently eternatus and zamazenta play Catch with rotom phone which normally ends up with eternatus eating the phone.

Bea:😱get that thing away from me 

Marnie: what thi- oh Arceus above

Dragon boi: eternatus likes you Bea

Bea: there it goes

Marnie: where is it going

Gordie: mum shouldn't we technically be out there helping

Melony: No I think they'll manage to catch a ten year old on their own, sweetie

Dragon boi: way to go, useful 

Gordie: shut up

Dragon boi: I won't and here is your reward for talking back

**Dragon boi changed Gordies screen name to The ROCK**

Dragon boi: I love being admin

The ROCK: I want to strangle you raihan

Dragon boi: oh here comes Allister

Marnie: holy Arceus he's **RIDING** on eternatus

Bea: that's it no more TV for a week

Dragon boi: harsh but ok

Allister: I-I was just taking my Pokemon out because they haven't had fresh air for ages

Bea: ok fine but still

Dragon boi:😀 so cute and caring for his Pokemon

Allister:•=•

Marnie: ok that's just downright adorable

Allister:See ya

Bea:🤦‍♀️


	3. Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at the title that's enough already

**Welcome to the gym leader group chat**

Dragon boi: so hows life everyone

Melony: good thanks raihan!

Gordie: mom when will you stop embarrassing me in front of other gym leaders? ;_;

Melony: never

Dragon boi: LMAO

Nessa: what the hell I wake up every morning to see you guys texting at 5 in the morning

Bea: hello

Bea: Bea forgot to take her phone out of the taxi again

Dragon boi: oh hi Allister

Bea: hi raihan

Dragon boi: do you want me to come over and play MORTAL KOMBAT WITH YOU LMAO

Melony:!

Bea: just kidding, it's me raihan and I'm after you

Dragon boi: oh shoot

Milo: what's going on guys it's early :(

Bea: nothing but a uni student and a ten year old playing mortal Kombat that is

Gordie: oh god I can see this is not gonna go well

Marnie: guys I'm at allisters and he's fast asleep calm down

Marnie: even though I was here for a reason...

Marnie: should I wake him?

Bea: no he needs to sleep after *cough* yesterday... 

Bede: oh Hi guys

Marnie: hi piers here

Marnie: just wanted to say next concert is in a week

Marnie: sorry my bro snatched the phone

Marnie: anyway why did you not invite the champion

Leon: pls don't kick me out pls don't kick me out

**Leon was kicked**

Dragon boi: you asked 4 it boi

Marnie: harsh

Marnie: so are you adding Gloria or what

Dragon boi: not in my contacts you do it

Marnie: fine

**Gloriachamp was added to the group**

Gloriachamp: what is this

Marnie: gym leader chat

Gloriachamp: I'm not a gym leader┐( ∵ )┌

Bede: Hi 

Gloriachamp: remind me how you became gym leader after you destroyed a.famous structure

Bede: it uncovered something you wouldn't have zamazenta without

Gloriachamp: whatever

Gloriachamp: talking of zamazenta, hes here right now

Gloriachamp: I think he wants to text

Dragon boi: whaaaaat

Gloriachamp: woof

Dragon boi: don't tell me that's real

*Gloriachamp sent a photo the the chat*

Dragon boi: ok that's messed up

Dragon boi: imma take a selfie with my mate eternatus

Gloriachamp: you will fail

Dragon boi: of course not

Gloriachamp: fine try

*Dragon boi posted a picture to the chat*

Gloriachamp: how

Dragon boi: funny thing, I was half way to hulbary to take that photo

Gloriachamp: that's why I didn't see you

Gloriachamp: I let eternatus out in turffield

Dragon boi: how does it fit it would squish everything it's as big as a house

Gloriachamp: I don't know how either

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for all the kudos! it's greatly appreciated


	4. Hectic and Hilarious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found some spare time! I thought I'd spend it on this chapter so here it is! Also Celeste is an epic game as well as it's music so I definitely recommend playing it. Enjoy the hectic gym leader group chat.

Dragon boi: Hello?

Bea: It had better be an emergency, this is the tenth week in a row I had to wake up early every day

Dragon boi: It is 

Dragon boi: We lost Allisters gengar

Bea: how can you lose a Gengar

Dragon boi: like this

***Dragon boi posted a picture to the group chat galar gym leaders group chat***

Bea:WHAT

Dragon boi: look for a crater

Allister: Yeah... it gigantamaxed all on it's own...

Gordie: Heading right there!

Melony (replying to Gordie's text): Oh no you don't young man!

Dragon boi: seriously

Marnie: i think I can see it!

Marnie:oh shoot

Marnie: Nessa watch out its got a tongue

Nessa: Er it literally just missed the top of my gym 

Milo: Oh dear! :(

Kabu: I also seem to have a slight problem...

Bea: Marnie's the one with the dark types 

Marnie: on my way

Allister: I don't want to look...

Kabu: All of my gym trainers are trying their hardest.

Bede: Does this have anything to do with those idiots with the dumb hairstyles? 

Dragon boi: as far as I can tell they're safely locked up so it can't be them

Marnie: I'm there, my Grimmsnarl is ready to kick some Gigantimax Gengar Butt

Kabu: Thank God you're here, I wasn't exactly looking forward to my soul being licked away from me

Marnie: Well that was easy 

Marnie: Now to...

Allister: You can't catch my Pokemon!

Marnie: shoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short! as I said earlier loads to do so toodles


End file.
